As a method of applying a brazing material, it is generally known to apply the brazing material to entirely cover a surface of a member, such as by cladding or thermal spraying. In a case that the brazing condition at the brazed portion between members is inadequate, it is generally coped with an increase in a clad rate or an increase in an amount of coating. As a result, an amount of the brazing material is increased. The brazing material is also applied to unnecessary portions.
In a heat exchanger, for example, if holes for joining tubes are punched on a header tank clad with the brazing material, the brazing material is likely to be broken.